Restoration
by A Bit Closer Johnny
Summary: Was the curse broken at Will's return after 10 years? A clarification of this question. An extended ending of At World's End. spoilers
1. Home

Restoration

Disclaimer: Do not own POTC (AWE), though wish this was the real ending!

* * *

Elizabeth brushed her fingers across her lips briefly, a gesture which vividly recalled the sensation of different fingers upon those same lips, inducing a passion which burned through her skin, setting her on the edge of tantalizing desire; lips had replaced the fingers in a torrent of love and desperation as hot tears counteracted amorous kisses… 

Elizabeth shuddered, gasping in agony at the remembrance. Her lashes grew heavy and damp. Ten years. Ten excruciating years during which the lack of love could have destroyed her; the lack of love _would _have ravaged her by the end of the first year alone, if not for a gift bestowed upon her. A beautiful, incomparable gift which restored and swelled all the love in her heart—a child, _their _child. How indeed she loved him more than she thought possible, love which grew stronger with every moment in the realization that he was a product of a love so profound and eternal. It was the birth of this child which led her to realize that such a love could not fade in ten years, not in one hundred years.

She had possessed his heart those ten years, literally and figuratively, harboring it until he returned. _How then, can I doubt love, _she would calmly admonish herself, when everything that was important was before her—her son and her husband's love.

Elizabeth suddenly shivered, her breath quickening, as she flew from her bed, as, like a ton of bricks, she was aware that it was sunset. With a fervent cry, she called her son, who ran towards her in alarm; she only answered—"It is time", with a look of pure ecstasy and radiance, her speech uttered in gasps, and wet teardrops still adorned her cheeks.

"Oh, God, he is coming home, he is coming home forever!" she cried, taking young William's hand. With a cry of exaltation, young Will understood and ran ahead of her, even more eager to meet his father for the first time. Stories his mother had told him whirled through his head, and with a rapture which equaled Elizabeth's, mother and son, waited upon the hill in anticipation.

_Keep a weather eye on the horizon._ Will's words echoed through Elizabeth's mind, and she obeyed, pulling her son close to her as they both looked out across the sea.

It was all but an ephemeral, surreal moment as Elizabeth abruptly found herself knee-deep in the ocean, and she was in pure euphoria once more—she felt the world disappear about her as hot tears once again counteracted with amorous kisses.

"Elizabeth!" Will Turner sobbed, seizing her in an unfaltering embrace, reveling in her presence, as he felt a swift-rushing wave of emotion consume his body.

He gasped, suddenly tumbling backwards, his dark eyes widening in astonishment and delight. "Oh my…" he uttered, tears filling his eyes.

Elizabeth clasped her hands together, dizzy with rapture.

"Father!" young Will cried, racing out from behind Elizabeth.

"Oh, God!" Will exclaimed, capturing his son in his arms and holding him as if to never let go. With tears still streaming down his cheeks, he took several steps towards Elizabeth once more, who ran to his side. Grasping her hand, Will pressed it firmly to his chest. A breath caught in her throat as she felt a subtle throb beneath her hand.

"Your heart…" she sobbed. Will pulled her against him, and both mother and son nestled into the loving embrace of the man who had finally returned to them.

Will lifted his eyes and smiled at the calm, empty horizon—the ship had disappeared with the fulfillment of his fate. He gently kissed the top of his son's head; he smiled up at him, his arms wrapped firmly about his father's neck, and whispered, "Welcome home, Father."

Will smiled back. Home. He then lifted Elizabeth's chin, and kissed her fervently, whispering, "I am with you forever." She beamed, listening to the beating of his heart which had been restored permanently to him, and in that, the permanent restoration of their love.


	2. Lips

Lips

A/N: These chapters are actually a continuation of "Willabeth drabbles".

Since AWE is out, the drabbles pertain directly to AWE. It was better to place the rest of the AWE drabbles into this story, as they all correlate. : )

* * *

Elizabeth lay in darkness and silence, her eyes barely adjusting as she opened them. A faint filtering of light had crept through the window, causing a golden streak to appear on the wall.

She sighed in adulation as she recognized that the uncomfortable draft which normally assaulted her body at sunrise was no longer, and instead was a heavy warmth emanating from a body pressed against hers. She smiled joyfully as the body drew closer, and she could discern the beating of a heart against her back.

She nigh cried out in elation as those lips, her husband's lips, pressed against her bare skin, sending a jolt of uncontrolled emotion ebbing through her, an emotion she had not felt for ten years. With an undulating flash, she was recalled to the day of his departure, whence kisses burned like a passionate fire, thrusting through them fierce electricity.

"Elizabeth", Will Turner murmured, his voice wracked with sentiment, almost a starving desperation for her touch, a desperation to restore pure love into his heart.

"Mrs. Turner, I love you", he continued in a whisper, his breath quavering in her ear.

"Will", she gasped, her own heart nearly bursting at the sound of her name, as she was abruptly quieted by the demanding touch of his lips upon hers. How she would never tire, only further desire the feel of his lips against hers; for so long she had only the memory of his touch to console her. In dreams, he would reach her, but never touch her, his ghostly form unable to provide any comfort before he vanished away…a painful struggle in his eyes was eminent, only able to carry with him the emotions he had felt before, for in the land of the dead, he was left emotionless.

"I love you", she whimpered, yearning to fill her beloved's void.

Breathing heavily, he suddenly broke away, meeting Elizabeth's eyes which glistened with teardrops. His hands gently caressed her, and he no longer felt desperate as she nestled against him, her hands weaving across his chest where the scar that had been was no longer. Everything was but a distant memory, the Flying Dutchman, the chest, the heart, the scar….the entire curse was immaterial, nonexistent.

He brought his lips to his wife's forehead and kissed gently, inducing a wave of comfort to ripple between them. Elizabeth brought her hand to those lips and smiled contentedly, knowing that the pain and torture was forever gone, that bliss had intervened and overcome.


	3. Beach

Beach

A/N: Elizabeth's husband is Will, Elizabeth's son is William

* * *

As Elizabeth awoke, the last thing she remembered was being nestled in her husband's arms. The sound of laughter beckoned her from her slumber, and she rose, her eyes sparkling in happiness, still reeling with the awareness that her life would finally be whole.

She paused near the doorway of the living room, delight washing over her as she witnessed Will speaking to their son.

"…all of us were so brave, fighting off pirates—especially your mother."

William laughed. "Mother has always said that _you _were the bravest and noblest pirate there ever was."

"Yes he is", Elizabeth murmured.

Will glanced up at her, fervent admiration amidst his gaze.

"Mother!" William exclaimed, meeting her in an embrace.

"I'm so happy Father is home! He said he doesn't ever have to leave on that pirate ship again!"

Elizabeth ruffled his hair and smiled, looking into his eyes—they were Will's eyes.

"That's right, darling. He never has to go on scary pirate adventures again if he doesn't want to."

Will walked over to them both, placing a reassuring hand on Elizabeth's back as he noticed a flick of worry lighting her eyes.

"Why don't you head down to the beach, William?" Will suggested. "Your mother and I will be right down."

"Alright", the boy smiled at them both. "Hurry!" he called as he darted from the house.

Elizabeth turned her back towards Will, taking several steps away from him.

"Elizabeth", Will urged, bringing her back to him with a touch on her shoulder. "You know I would never leave you."

She sighed, knitting her fingers with his. "But Will, part of you will always be a pirate; you will always be attached to the sea in some way."

"My fate has been fulfilled", he muttered sternly. "I am now free of any obligations to the sea I may have had. I am at peace now. Why would I destroy everything I have worked towards in life? All I have ever wanted was a life with you and our children, a life which I now have. God, I'm so happy Elizabeth."

He pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I am happy too", she whispered. "Unbelievably happy."

He pulled away, looking deeply into her eyes. "Then you must know that all the anguish is over, and that our life is truly starting."

"Yes", she assented, the concern disappearing and turning into facets of hope and optimism.

He smiled, pleased at her happiness, and whispered, "Come then."

She took his hand, and they followed in the path of young William, whose bare feet had left a trail of small prints in the sand.

"Yah, yah!" William exclaimed. He stood by the water's edge, jabbing a stick in the air.

"Look!" he called to them as they drew near. "I'm beating Tentacle Jones!"

Will glanced at Elizabeth and raised an eyebrow in amusement. "I suppose you've been telling him stories?"

She laughed and nodded, whispering, "Don't worry; you always come out the hero."

"Father", William called, plopping down on the sand. "Tell me more stories."

Will knelt beside him. "Well, my boy, it seems mum already told you all the stories."

"But I want to hear them from you", he protested.

"William!" Elizabeth exclaimed in indignation, placing her hands on her hips. "Am I not a good storyteller?"

William shrugged. "Well, sure you are mother, but I think father's stories will be more exciting."

Elizabeth just shook her head, happily remembering those late nights when she would recount an adventure to her young son, constantly reminding him that his father would come home by his tenth birthday, and reassuring him that he would have many stories to tell.

The three sat upon the beach, their little haven offering peace and simplicity that could not be found elsewhere. _'This is where we will make memories forever'_, Elizabeth fondly thought, gazing at the two beings which were the center of her life.


	4. Heat

Heat

* * *

Elizabeth sat upon her bed, her knees drawn against her chest, in semi-darkness, a single candle being the only source of light in the room. Night. The vicious time once again when thoughts and images haunted her, and she grew cold, despite any warmth the cotton sheets may provide. Now, however, it was different. She need not be plagued from the cold any longer. Yet for so long she was frozen; she had become so accustomed to the ice.

She lifted her head at the sound of boots upon the wooden floors, and a small knock sounded at the door.

"Come in", she called softly.

The door was opened, and there he stood, her husband, his face aglow, and his eyes instantly sparking as she looked at him. Instinctively, she rose, her smile widening and the ice melting rapidly at his happiness.

"Oh, Elizabeth", he murmured, his breathy words and tender caresses as he wrapped his arms about her soothing her in the way nothing else in the world could.

"Thank you for letting me tuck him in."

She drew back to look at him. "He is your _son,_ Will."

He was silent for a moment, amazement in his eyes.

"Our son, our beautiful son", he suddenly gasped in elation.

"Yes", Elizabeth uttered, nigh inaudibly, her hand raising to stroke his bristly cheek.

He sighed, his eyes fluttering closed, overwhelmed with the effect of such affection.

"Will", her voice softly trembled, as it had in his dreams, countless dreams whence all he could hear was her beseeching murmurs—she was lost to sight and to touch.

He opened them, drinking in her appearance as she stood before him, a profound beauty to eyes which had seen only death for a decade; eyes which had witnessed no souls, yet here, within fingertips' reach, existed a soul.

"Will", she whispered again, filled with concern. It was her voice again, her ethereal voice….

With a rushing urgency, he grasped her, brushing his thumbs across her moistened cheek bones before capturing her lips in a heartrending kiss.

"Oh God, you're real", he gasped, zealously drawing her close.

"Of course I'm real", Elizabeth breathed, comfort churning through her within her husband's embrace. "Everything is real….everything is alive", she reassured him.

She weaved her fingers through his thick waves of hair, pressing her forehead against his.

"You, our son, have made me alive", she smiled. "He _is _you, you know—everything about him reminds me of you."

Will chuckled, happiness once again gleaming in his previously distraught eyes.

"Thank you", he said simply, kissing her quickly and lightly. "You and our son have enlivened _me_. Without your love, I would forever be trapped amongst the dead."

Flames instantly flared within Elizabeth's chest, consuming the ice violently, and filling her with pure warmth.

To speak without words is a fine thing. Warmth that heals the heart, heals the soul; the body is filled with radiating heat, undying embers which burn for a love eternal. So much there is to say--speaketh them voicelessly, thus forever remaineth them in memory.


	5. Reflections

Reflections

* * *

Shafts of moonlight dappled the room in a soothing, refulgent glow. Brisk midnight air sieved through an aperture in the window, the zephyr gentle disturbing the diaphanous drapes, emitting a hushed rustling as the sole interruption of the night's quietude. Such hushed rustling served as an interlude amongst the delicate whispers which poured into the atmosphere, an atmosphere thick with solace and compassion. A moth fluttered from the windowpane and into the night sky, feeling it inappropriate to eavesdrop on the conversation between two lovers.

"Elizabeth", came the effervescent murmur.

She turned and gazed into the lustrous eyes of her husband. Such profundity was withheld in those eyes, a depth which pained and frightened her, prompting questions to tinge her lips. She drew back, scarcely imagining the tortures he had endured—she feared the answers he would give if she were to inquire. She herself had witnessed death, soullessness—anguish only wretched her heart at the remembrance of her father in death.

She feared too the effect of the question upon Will; how the recounting would only cause the anguish he had fought so hard to bury to resurface.

As if sensing her distress, Will stroked his fingers through her hair, pausing at her shoulder, before speaking softly, and simply, "I have no further attachment to the sea."

"Oh Will", Elizabeth gasped, securing herself in his embrace.

He held her close, desperately trying to disregard the years, determined not to lay his burden upon her. Guilt unconsciously pulsated within him: guilt for causing her so much worry, guilt for dwelling upon his anguish when her own was so much the greater, and guilt for his absence when he was most needed throughout her life.

"Neither do I", she suddenly spoke.

Will gazed at her questioningly, and she smiled languidly.

"I am no longer the Captain of the Empress, nor the Pirate King". She said this with a slight chuckle.

"Oh Elizabeth", Will responded, the pain ebbing away. How he yearned to know what had transpired the past ten years. Gratitude consumed him, for finally his love was able to speak to him.

"It seems you have a worthy story."

She smiled, a true smile. "Yes." She paused, deep in thought. "Well, it all started about four or five years ago….yes, William was only five. It was just after sunset, and I was readying William for bed, when a knock came at the door. I was expecting no one, but I hurried to answer it, in hope that there was news of you. You'll scarcely believe who was at the door!" Her eyes glittered.

"Who was it?" Will asked accordingly, his lips upturning in a smile.

"Jack."

"Jack…Jack Sparrow?" Will exclaimed. He ran a hand through his hair. "My God, Jack. I wonder what he's getting into now."

"Well", Elizabeth continued. "I certainly have an inkling. You can imagine my surprise when I opened the door to Jack Sparrow. The _Black Pearl_ was docked on the shore. I invited him in, and he was very cordial and respectful, which is saying something…"

Will laughed.

"He was in a hurry though, and he informed me that I must make haste and come aboard the ship. I was taken aback, and began to decline the offer, when Jack informed me of a meeting that was to take place at Shipwreck Cove. And then it dawned on me—I was still the Pirate King. At first I objected, but Jack reiterated that it was my duty to attend.

I had no qualms about attending; in fact it would be a welcome diversion. But I had William to think about—he was so young."

"If I had been there…" Will interrupted.

"Don't say such things, Will", Elizabeth firmly murmured. "You have been noble through all of this—no one is to blame, especially not you."

She softened, and gently kissed his lips, reassurance in the gesture.

"What did you do?" Will asked.

"I decided to go, and William came with us", she grinned. "Jack was actually decent with him the whole time. The trip was pleasant enough, and the crew was pleased to see me. Oh, and do you remember Ana Maria?"

His brows furrowed for a moment, and then he affirmed.

"She was aboard the ship as well, having become a member of the crew again."

"How was William during the trip?" Will queried.  
"He _did_ ask Jack so many questions! Mostly about you." She sighed in reminiscence.

"He always embellished the stories, even fabricated some, calling you a 'very good, noble man, with a lovely voice'…" she mimicked Jack's voice.

Will laughed again, and an unusual feeling took hold of him. He had not sincerely laughed in ten years.

"When we finally did reach Shipwreck Cove, William was absolutely dazzled. I still remember the look in his eyes. But poor dear; he had grown so sleepy and was asleep by the time the ship was docked. So he stayed aboard under the care of Ana Maria while Jack and I went to the meeting. As usual, the pirate Captains were a raucous, boisterous group."

"So you represented The Empress?"

"Yes, or so I was lead to believe."

Will was silent with intrigue.

She recommenced: "As soon as we all gathered 'round, ejaculations sounded everywhere, and fingers were pointed at me, with everyone asking why I was in attendance. This of course surprised me, and I turned to Jack, who looked guilty as anything. '_Well ye see love'_, he said, trying to wheedle his way out the situation as usual…"

Elizabeth smiled and rolled her eyes in effect.

"Always has an ulterior motive, aye?" Will murmured.

"Aye", she returned with a smirk. "He essentially explicated that during my absence, another had been appointed Captain of the Empress. In addition, there had been a 5th meeting of the Brethren Court; at the time I _was _the Pirate King, yet I was not in attendance, of course. But perhaps that's because a certain pirate chose not to inform me."

She shook her head. "Being so, a new Pirate King need be appointed."

"And who might that have been?" Will asked in jest, fully assuming the answer.

Elizabeth scoffed. "The one and only…."

"Jack Sparrow", Will finished.

"Indeed! On top of all that, the Pirate Lords have all become rather…superstitious. So I was effectively forbidden from being at the meeting in the first place."

"So why in the world did Jack even want you there?" Will exclaimed, befuddled.

Elizabeth pursed her lips. "I believe he just wanted to let me know that _Captain Jack Sparrow _was up to his old self again; that he hadn't lost his touch, despite all the mishaps that had occurred to him. And of course the obvious: to boast and brag in my face. Don't get me wrong—I was absolutely enraged with him. But after I had checked on William, he persisted in having my audience. Reluctantly, I agreed. We stood on the deck, and he asked me if this trip had taken my mind off things. I realized that yes, it had, and I ended up thanking him, as that was his intention. He then, in a rather florid manner, apologized for humiliating me, and affably invited me and William to stay aboard the _Pearl _for as long as we desired. I declined, as I had before; I was in need of stability, especially now that my ties to piracy were dissolved. So, I congratulated Jack on his victories and accomplishments, and wished him luck on his future endeavors. The whole trip was perhaps three months—certainly enough time to get a taste of the sea again, and a nice way to let William into the world we were once a part of."

Will smiled, entwining his hand with hers.

"Last I heard was that Jack and the crew were off on a quest for the Aqua De Vida."

"Oh yes—his ongoing pursuit for immortality", Will laughed in remembrance. "And how did he manage to get the _Pearl _back this time?"

"Oh goodness!" Elizabeth murmured in amused exasperation, and leaned back against her pillow. "I wouldn't even begin to know. I did inquire of it at one point, but he was quite evasive. He started blabbering on about sea turtles…he has a strange affinity for them…and then started on the kraken." She chuckled softly. "I gently reminded him that the monster was dead, and he gave me a look as if I were out of my mind, and denied it. Heavens, I fear he still suffers from hallucinations. Perhaps it is the heat getting to him. Or the disgusting amounts of rum he consumes."

"Extraordinary, Elizabeth, simply extraordinary. I believe that man will never change."

Will gave a half-hearted smile. He silently thanked the maniacal corsair—although he seemed egotistical, his intentions were commendable.

Reading his thoughts, Elizabeth brushed her hand across his chest. "He is a good man at heart, Will."

He kissed the flattering hand. "He is. For that deed I am eternally grateful."

Elizabeth bit her lip, remembering the pain in Jack's eyes as he witnessed Will's death…and the courage and virtue he had to allow Will a second chance.

She grazed her lips against his, then lay down beneath him, her lips laced with an expression of bliss. Her husband gazed down at her, sheer adoration adding a vivid lustre to his eyes as he softly traced the contours of her skin.

"Beautiful", he murmured. "It is so right, so natural, finally talking to you again. Thank you."

The space began to close between them as he drew near, but she stopped with the pressure of her hand.

He instantly withdrew at the sympathy and unease in her countenance.

"Have you yet the courage to open up to me?" she asked solemnly.

He sighed gravely, his eyes darkening. "All I have to offer you is my love, Elizabeth."

Her lips parted in an attempt to protest, but her words were silenced with his touch.

_This is not he who I saw through reflections…._


	6. Sunrise

Sunrise

* * *

Swarms of seagulls fluttered above the raging sea, wing tips grazing the waves that pelted the sand. Sunrise. Beautiful sunrise. Never before existed such pulchritude, such radiant divinity. With even eyes closed and senses dulled by somnolent aromas, Will retained cognizance. 

Sunrise once more and the day breaks with a piteous sigh. Whittled and worn, the rough wood welcomes the presence of equally rough hands. A sun's glow, once incandescent, replaced with clouds of a tenebrous quality; life interrupted by death. All is quiescent, an eerie solemnity. Souls bear to rest in their sepulchral purpose—the colour and vitality in visages are washed away, thus pallid; the blood even drawn from lips, and lustre gone from eyes. Blank and most often voiceless, traumatized beyond repair. Yet they smile finally, as they touch peace, a smiled warily returned. Still the sun has yet to peer through the compact obscurities.

* * *

Will gasped in trepidation, hands groping for the rough wood of the wheel, but instead fell upon a texture soft and silken, met by a subtle whisper. Releasing panting breaths, his eyes became satiated with the sight of beauty before him. A rightful beauty, more vivid and magnificent than the memory of sunrise had ever been. 

Elizabeth. Fingers as fragile and elegant as cobwebs brushed against his face, made careworn by the sea. Searching eyes replete with dismay and disquiet glowed as amber orbs. Sunrise. The body was caressed with rays of light, the mind awoken by incessant calls of seagulls. Never before was such pulchritude cherished.

"Elizabeth…" Never before was the utterance so heartening. "Please…forgive me."

Elizabeth shown in her countenance a certain perplexity, her eyes continuing to search for the cause of such nightmarish tones. Caressing his hands softly, reassuringly, she attempted to ease the grip with which he clung to her so.

"My heart's darling, please forgive me", he murmured again, his gaze full of relief and pleading.

"There is naught to be forgiven", she answered in sympathy.

His gaze softened, as did his embrace, and he surveyed her fondly.

"I once told you my burdens were not yours to bear."

Elizabeth bit her lip, pain festering in her heart in the remembrance of such hateful exchanges between them.

"But you have borne them, dearest, as I once bore yours."

"Will", Elizabeth whispered in fearful protest, but he smiled forlornly, placing a finger against her lips as crimson and delicate as rose petals.

"With each passing moment in which I conceal my burdens, your burdens become the more grievous."

His eyes filled with a dark sadness before her, causing her heart to shatter at the anguished sight.

"Will, please", she breathed, hurt pricking at her like tiny needles in the witness of his suffering. "Please don't do this….I can't bear…"

"I know you cannot bear further pain, Elizabeth", he interjected, with firm gravity. "You asked of me to open up to you." He paused, fraught with hesitancy.

"Now I must relieve my burden, and yours."

"Will", she begged. "You needn't do this."

"Oh, Elizabeth", he sighed into her hair, and placed a gentle, comforting kiss upon her quavering lips. "I no longer desire pain or secrecy; I no longer desire abstinence of any kind."

Relenting, she nodded; though uncertainly still lapped at her—no longer would she wonder what composed the profundity in his gaze.

* * *

Thus he spoke, with tones of overlapping grief and contemplation. 

Sorrow in the presence of lost souls laced with happiness in the reuniting with his father; dignity at a duty well-done at sea intermingling with remorse of his absence on land.

The spirits of young and old vanishing into the hereafter had left a haunting imprint upon the crevices of his mind. Specters and eidolons had wandered aimlessly, feeling purposeless even in death, never at peace. The sky forever darkened in the realm of the deceased—a steep price indeed for immortality.

Then arose exhilaration, fulfillment, in the restoration of life, the setting sun finally bursting through the dismal clouds, colouring the world with vibrant shades of vermillion and magenta, indigo and…emerald.

* * *

"….and out of the darkness came such blinding light as I beheld you, Elizabeth!" 

He smiled joyously, stroking her cheek. "I beheld your son…our son, for the first time…"

He gasped, exhausted by the effort of his recounting.

She drew close to him, locking their gaze, her eyes brimming with pride, trust, and adulation.

"William Turner", she declared, her gaze steadfast, never wavering. "We are strong individuals, you and I. We grow ever stronger with the bond we share." She leaned her forehead against his, feeling his breath ghosting her lips. "I am so proud to be your wife, Mr. Turner."

"Mrs. Turner", he returned, beaming into a passionate kiss. "You have always been my Captain. You have steered me towards you, time and time again. I live for you."

Elizabeth brushed her hand across his chest, resting it fondly over his heart.

"I know you have suffered…God, Elizabeth, I know", he murmured.

She silenced him with a look, not wanting memories of her father, of Norrington, of the ten years to wash over her as they had before, like a plague.

"You are with me now, Will", she said confidently.

"Yes. It means everything to have you next to me with every sunrise, forever", he responded, the sunlight which shone throughout the room lighting his eyes with fervor.

"And it means more than anything to have you next to me every sunset. How I watched for you, for the slightest glimpse of the _Dutchman _everyday until the sun went down, Will", she muttered, sadness coating her voice.

He lifted her chin, his touch sending ripples of assurance through her. She smiled, a smile radiating like the beams of the sun, and he captured the sun, his lips claiming hers, full of light, once again. The sun, as love, an unremitting illumination--diurnal in its ministrations.


	7. Time & Memories

Time & Memories

* * *

The late afternoon sun spilt hazily across the open room, the sun room, aptly called. Wide, large glass windows were left uncovered, allowing the onlooker a marvelous panorama of burnt golden sands, crystalline waters, verdant hills, a pellucid horizon…Sparsely decorated: a rocking chair of wicker in the corner; a sextant propped against the wall; a telescope resting upon the window ledge; finally, a small wooden table adjacent to standard divan—pure white, draped with a cream-coloured valance.

A wooden ship, small though intricate in its design, perched on the table. Crudely inscribed on its broadside were three names: _Pearl, Empress, _and _Dutchman._

The sound of boots sounded against the smooth wooden floors, and a door softly creaked ajar, disturbing the silence. A figure, tall and handsome, stood in the doorway, a smile gracing his features. Dark hair tumbled in undulating waves across strong shoulders, whilst unfathomable eyes glinted in gratification towards the sight before him.

William Turner III gazed at his parents lovingly, comfortable against the pure whiteness of the divan, wrapped in one another's embrace, ignorant of his presence. He beheld them in silence, unwilling to agitate such picturesque beauty. Ten years past since his father's return, a glorious gift to he and his mother. Begone the days in which his mother's eyes were filled with tears, and hail those filled with joy. Will Turner: a gentleman and a pirate beloved. Standing proud at the age of nineteen, William fondly reminisced of the years in which he grew to know and love his father; yet love for the man had already existed prior to their meeting as a result of the stories told by his mother. Such veneration shone in her eyes as she spoke to him of his father during childhood. That veneration existed still.

* * *

His mother's favourite room, a room she oft lingered in for hours at a time—the sun room. Since his father's return, his parents both would retire thither, often on late afternoons, nearing dusk, so that they might witness the sunset. Remembering the first time basking in the sun room, just days after his father's return, brought a smile to William's face. Mother and father, wife and husband, sat huddled on the divan, whilst son sat between them, quietly admiring the wooden ship crafted by his own hands.

'_This is where we would watch for you'_, Elizabeth Turner murmured to her husband.

Three figures watched then in peace as the sun vanished from the sky, disappearing behind the vast breadth of ocean. Suddenly, Elizabeth turned 'round, pulling William into a loving embrace. _'We are truly a family again!'_

Such elation emanated throughout the room. A family indeed, bound together by devotion. Thus, tradition emerges.

* * *

Wordlessly, William, softly stepped into the room, but was hindered by a tug of his coattails. A young girl, nine years of age, looked up at him, and smiled, her golden-brown curls bouncing about her porcelain face.

"Beth", William whispered nigh inaudibly. "It is time".

Her almond eyes gleamed knowing as she took his hand, and they entered the room.

Elizabeth turned, a brilliant smile illuminating her visage, as she extended her hands to her children. Beth climbed into her father's lap; William took his mother's hand, seating himself in the rocking chair.

"It's nearly sunset", Will muttered, patting his daughter's ringlets fondly and caught his wife's glance.

"Oh my…" Beth soft voice suddenly rang out as an emerald glow erupted in the sky, filling the room with lingering phosphorescence.

William smiled. His father had explained the significance of the flash long ago; his sister was certain to have questions, which he would gladly answer.

"Oh my darlings, how marvelous!" Elizabeth exclaimed in bliss.

William rose, placing a kiss on his mother's cheek. How important this day had been for her—ten years past. Accordingly, Beth followed suit, her eyes full of wonderment, as they earned an embrace from their father before departing, offering them well-deserved privacy.

"William! Tell me the story of…" Beth's excited persistence could be heard as the door closed, leaving the husband and wife to themselves.

* * *

"Oh, Will, it's been ten years", Elizabeth murmured blithely.

"Yes it has", Will responded, his eyes darkening amorously as he kissed her. Vivid memories of the ten years before, the twenty years flashed through his mind. Enduring was the passion, the desire, yet departed was the anxiety, the fear.

He sighed, touching her lips, her hands, his eyes grazing over her.

She offered an amused smile, to which he smirked, whispering into her ear as an explanation, "I believe I'm in love with you, Mrs. Turner."

She shivered, her expectations only met with a light, teasing kiss against her jawbone.

"You know", he suddenly pulled back, his voice assuming a tone of sincerity. "A family was restored this evening."

She smiled, her eyes gleaming with tears. "I could not be happier for them."

He rose, pulling her up with him. "I know."

The stars sparkled amidst the firmament, smiling down upon the quaint family forever united. Through manifold escapades on the seas in reunification with piracy, through domestic life on land, the sunset gently passes, on occasion with a flash of green, on occasion with the faint image of ship, quickly blurring out of focus.

The small wooden ship retained its station upon the table in the sun room, symbolic of the powerful ships which had sailed the seas, the ships which had been instrumental in the lives of the Turners.

* * *

A/N: Well, this is it. Hope it was meaningful and enjoyable :) 


End file.
